"KAREN" - Super Star Adventures Episode 4
"KAREN" is the fourth episode in "Super Star Adventures". The next episode is "Clonez". This episode is written and directed by DontAskWhoJoeIs. Plot Plankton creates a giant robot named Karen to destroy Super Star! Trivia * Unlike in the Nickelodeon series, in SSA (acronym for Super Star Adventures) Plankton is as big as a normal fish. * Although this episode in known for the debut of Plankton’s Chum Soldiers, this series as a whole is not at all canon to “The Plankton Chronicles”. * In this episode, it is implied something happened to Plankton’s wife, trapping her into an online state, but it is not ever directly said by any characters. Transcript * the Café and Diner from last episode. * Fred stood up, finished with his ice cream, putting on his coat. “Well, I better get going. I have an interview for NOT-JOE University. It’s above the surface and I’ll need to drive cross country. I can’t be late.” * Patrick: “Ok. Good luck.” * Fred: “Thank you. Be careful out there.” * Patrick: “I won’t.” * Fred: “I know. But at least try.” * Patrick: “Ok.” * The scene cuts to inside the Chum Bucket laboratory… * Plankton held a picture of him and his (non mechanical) wife, standing next to a big computer screen attached to the wall beside him. A tear dropped on the picture. * Plankton: "Oh… Where did the years go? Back then I could hold you in my arms and squeeze you like a teddy bear… I just wish… I could relive those moments again." * The computer made a bleep bloop noise. * Plankton walked up to the computer and put his hand on the screen, saying: "Don't worry baby. I promise I will bring you back… Whatever it takes!" * The scene cuts to Patrick's main computer room, zooming in on Patricia... * Mr. Krabs on a giant outdoor TV: "SUPER STAR IS A VILLAIN!!!" * The scene quickly zooms out of the TV, passing by a cliff on the left, where SpongeBob as a werewolf howls. The scene cuts to outside Patrick's rock as realistic bubbles float in front of it. Super Star then flies out the window! Super Star is then shown fighting Hot-Dog, MODOK, and Karen as instruments play in the background and Narrator #2 raps. * Narrator #2: "When dark forces attack- And you're cornered on the street- He'll be there to SAVE YOUR BACK!!! Cause he's- SUUUPER STARRR." * Background singer: "Super Star!" * Narrator #2: "Yeah, he's- SUUUPER STARRR." * Background singer: "Super Star!" * Narrator #2: "S. U. P. E." * Background singer and Narrator #2 at once: "R!" * The words 'SUPER STAR ADVENTURES' appear in the sky, as Narrator #2 says: "SUPER STARRR!" * Super Star appeared behind the words and flew through them at the 4th wall, as the intro ends in one second of darkness. * French narrator: "Our story begins in the Bank of Bikini Bottom Bank, where our hero, Super Star is beating up villains until they bleed, as usual." * Super Star jumped at Muscular Minion #1 (of 2)! Muscular Minion #1 power punched Super Star's face, sending him through the front left glass window of the bank! Super Star landed on his side, sliding across the sidewalk! * Muscular Minions #1 and #2 stood beside Hammerhead Shark in front of Super Star. Hammerhead Shark is wearing a red and black tuxedo and brass knuckles. * Hammerhead Shark: “It’s time to END this!” * Super Star got up and put his fists out in front of him. * Super Star: “I agree!” * Suddenly the ground shook intensely! * Hammerhead Shark fell to the ground and so did his minions, saying: “Woah!” * The shaking stopped. * Hammerhead Shark asked: “What the heck was that?” * Super Star: “I dunno.” He placed a metal stop sign over the bad guys using his super strength and walked away, saying: “But I’m gonna find out.” * Minion #1: “Hey! Let us out of here, you blasted punk!” * Super Star smiled and freshly said: “Nope.” * The scene cut to Patrick’s rock house in ruins, as it is populated by giant metal wires and weak divided up platforms surrounding a giant robot body with a computer screen very similar to the one in the Chum Bucket. * Super Star landed on a platform and asked: “Patricia?!” * On top of the computer stood Plankton, laughing. * Plankton: “Her name… Is KAREN now!” * Super Star: “How did you manage to hack my computer system?” * Plankton: “Password with a zero is an incredibly predictable security code and not even creative in the slightest.” * Super Star got angry and yelled: “This is my tech, NOT YOURS! And you’re disrupting the entire city with your mini earthquakes!” * Plankton yelled back: “I DON’T GIVE A BARNACLE!” * Karen shot a big red laser at Super Star, leaving just a burn stain on the platform he was standing on! * Plankton: “Onward Karen, my beautiful doll. We must return to our secret headquarters, the Chum Bucket and further plan for indirect world domination.” * Karen: “Yes sir.” * In the Chum Bucket laboratory, * Plankton is standing in the middle of two Chum Soldiers who are holding laser guns. Also in the room, is Karen’s big computer screen, connected to the Chum Bucket interface. * “You know, for a guy who seems to have a massive IQ level of intellect, I didn’t expect YOU of all villains to still have yet to disable the online tracker I placed inside Karen’s mainframe.” Remarked Super Star, standing in front of them. * Plankton: “Super Star! But how?” * Super Star: “Laser proof fabric, hint, hint.” * Plankton pointed at Super Star and demanded: “AFTER HIM!” * 3 Chum Soldiers ran towards Super Star! One attempted to uppercut him, but Super Star dodged the attack, jumped high above him, and pounded on top of the Chum Soldier, knocking him out! The other two Chum Soldiers got really close to Super Star! Super Star punched one, then kicked the other! * “Super Star!” whispered a female voice from the corner of the room. * Super Star sprinted over to Patricia (mobile model), who is connected to a bunch of wires. * Super Star: “Patricia, are you ok?” * Patricia: “I’m fine… For now. But I can feel my senses going away and into that Karen thing. I can initiate self destruct, timed for 30 seconds. That would give you enough time to make it out of here, but I will be destroyed.” * Super Star: “No! I do not want to lose another Patricia in my life! I can’t…” * Patricia: “You must! Every second that goes by brings us one step closer to a Plankton ruled world where the forces of evil overpowers the good! Don’t look so sad… I’m just a computer! You can… Rebuild me.” * Super Star: “You’re not just a computer! The bond we share is irreplaceable…” * Patricia: “It’s for the greater good… Patrick…” * Super Star: “Yes?...” * Patricia: “LOOK OUT!!!” * A big metal arm came out of the wall, attempting to crush Super Star! * Super Star dodged the attack as Patricia said: “Entering self destruct countdown mode! Goodbye old friend.” * Super Star yelled: “NO!!!” * Plankton: “KAREN, DO NOT LET HIM ESCAPE!” * Karen: “With pleasure, sir.” * Super Star ran as three giant metal fists tried smashing him and missed! * Super Star burst out the Chum Bucket front doors, as the building exploded! * The scene zooms out to show Patrick with his knees and palms on the ground, looking into the fire that was left by the gigantic explosion, as the sun sets ahead in the dark red sky... * The scene finally cuts to Patrick wearing funeral clothes at the Bikini Bottom Cemetery. * Patrick stood in front of a tombstone that says ‘In loving memory of Patricia #2’. He squeezed his palms together, getting rained on. * Patrick narrating: “Why is it that the people in my life always pay the price for my own self endangerment? I’m only trying to do what I believe is right. Dear Patricia… The other one… The newly deceased one… It is clear to me that the people that say A.I. and mankind can never be friends, have clearly never met you… What can I say without sounding cheesy? You’ve inspired me, taken care of my wounds I got in battle, and even helped me deal with the heavy aftermath of a lost childhood friend… It’s ironic, really. You’ve always told me to be careful in this harsh world and to always come back from each mission alive… Yet you were the one who, in the end, made the ultimate sacrifice that saved us all… What you did tonight will never be forgotten… Suuuure, I created you AND wear the cape… But you were the true hero. Love, Patrick… Super Star Jr.” * Patrick took a rose out of his pocket and placed it in front of the tombstone. A dark green ghost ship can be seen in the distant sky, yet not noticed by Patrick. * He backed away, took one last look at the tombstone, and said: “Goodbye old friend.” * To be continued… Characters * Fred * Patrick/Super Star * Plankton * Plankton’s wife/Karen * French narrator * Muscular Minions #1 and #2 * Hammerhead Shark * Chum Soldiers * Patricia Category:DontAskWhoJoeIs Category:Super Star Adventures Category:Episodes Category:Episode Transcripts Category:2019 Episodes Category:2019 Transcripts Category:2019 Category:Transcripts